


Through the Door

by kyjr



Category: Gokusen - All Media Types, Japanese Drama, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:32:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyjr/pseuds/kyjr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryu hadn't seen Hayato in years. But suddenly, he's back in his life - however, he's gone back to his old ways. Why? And will Ryu be able to help him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Door

Odagiri Ryu, now a fully-fledged high-school teacher, was running late. His little alarm clock had decided to stop working before it had to alert him to wake up, and so he now found himself rushing down the streets to make it to the school on time. However, as he looked at his watch, he realised that there was no way that he would make it on time. His first day at a new school, and he was already setting a bad example.

He was, of course, in charge of 3-D - a new bunch of rough-edged students. He knew it was going to take all of his patience to treat these kids with the respect he knew they deserved - after all, he had been one of them.

Ryu paused before walking into the classroom, straightening up his clothes and shaking himself. He grasped the handle, and pulled.

The students were as rowdy as he had thought they would be. Scrunched-up papers were flying through the air, musical instruments were being waved about as if they were weapons, and hair of different colours and lengths adorned their heads. The uniform was barely recogniseable - Ryu was sure most only wore their jackets because of the school's emblem, to ward off rival gangs. They were incredibly noisy - the screech of chairs on vinyl floor was nothing compared to the constant bickering.

Ryu stepped slowly into the room, silently making his way over to the teachers' desk. The other teachers had scoffed at him, saying that they weren't sure a petite, pretty-faced man could calm this bunch down. He was determined to prove them wrong - not for his sake, but for his students'.

Slowly, they began taking notice of him, as he carefully wrote his name on the board, just as Yankumi had done all those years ago.

"Odagiri Ryu?" one student read out, with a sneer.

"What kind of a name is that?" another piped up.

Ryu turned around, a small smile on his face. "It's _my_ name. May I ask yours?"

"Takeru," the first boy said, "but my family name is a secret." He touched his nose with his forefinger, and snickered. The second boy high-fived him, and Ryu knew it was going to be a long day.

Ryu called out the names of the students from his folder, each student piping up when his name was called. Ryu kept a mental log of each of their hairstyles to remember them by. Takeru was 'one with annoyingly long hair, light brown.'

 

>>><<<

 

Lunch found Ryu patrolling the streets for his students, after a 'suggestion' from the head teacher. He had wanted to protest; to say that no, of course his students wouldn't be wandering the streets during school hours, but he knew better. Much better.

At least he could buy takeaway for lunch, instead of eating slightly-stale sandwiches.

Ryu found Takeru's little gang awhile off. A police officer was desperately pleading with them from atop his bicycle, whistle in-hand. Ryu rushed over, throwing his half-finished hamburger into a bin.

"What's going on here? he asked, chewing.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" the officer answered, throwing him a look.

"Their homeroom teacher," he said simply, shrugging. "Oi!" He called, as the boys tried to dash off. "Don't you dare." Ryu turned back to the officer. "So what's wrong?"

"These five have been trying to sneak off into these dangerous parts, here," he explained, using exaggerated hand actions.

"Dangerous parts?"

"The parts beyond this town are generally breeding grounds for delinquents. Graduated delinquents," he added hastily, as Ryu gave him a look. "Just make sure they don't cross this border," he said, and with a final glance at the boys, he turned and pedalled away.

"Don't worry, I'm _sure_ they'll stay put now..." Ryu muttered sarcastically under his breath. "Alright, guys, you heard him, let's head back to school. Lunch is almost over," he said, in a louder voice.

Takeru snorted. "Yeah, right." Suddenly, a smirk grew on his lips. "Oh, but our ball has rolled down into that place..." he trailed off, looking at Ryu with a fake hopelessness he knew Ryu could see.

"Takeru, it's right he -- oi!" another, taller boy said, before Takeru kicked the ball down the slope and into the so-called 'dangerous parts'.

"Oh, teacher, whatever will we do? I do love that ball ever so much, but we're mere students and not allowed to go down there," Takeru said in a mocking tone.

 _You think you can play that game with me? You're on_ , Ryu thought, before replying. "Alright, my _precious students_ , I'll go get your ball." And with that, he walked past them, confidently striding into the parts of town he should be avoiding. He could hear the students chuckle as he left them behind.

He had walked quite a considerable distance before finding the offending ball, lying inconspicuously beside a trash can. Ryu picked it up, and rolled it between his hands triumphantly.

"Now, what do we have here?" a voice asked. Definately not words one wanted to hear, at the entrance to a particularly filthy-looking alley. The man who spoke those words was tall, with limp, black hair which fell into his hungry eyes.

"A new one? We're gonna have fun with you..." another asked, this one short and scraggly, his hair dyed a fiery red.

A hand suddenly grasped his shirt, and he was slammed into the wall behind him. A face came into his sight, but he stood his ground as the other glared at him menacingly.

"What right have you got, coming here?" he asked, pushing Ryu further into the wall. "You, with your pressed suit and pretty face?"

Ryu froze. He knew that voice. He focused on the face so close to his own. Those lips, that jawline, that little mark next to his right eye.

"...Hayato?"

"What the - how'd he know your name, Yabuki?" one of the others asked, but Hayato was wide-eyed, looking Ryu over.

"...Ryu?"

Ryu felt the hand unclench his shirt, and Hayato was bunching his men together, ushering them away.

"What're you doing?" Ryu asked, raising his voice slightly so that the other could hear him. "You're in a gang? Even after everything we've been through?"

Hayato paused with his back towards him. "Oh, get off your high horse. You've got a job; a house; probably some pretty little wife waiting patiently for you to return. Where the fuck do you get off, asking me these things?"

"Hayato --"

"No. No, you do _not_ get to call me by that name. We haven't spoken in _years_ , and you still think you're my best friend? Get out of here," he said cruelly, turning so Ryu could see the fire behind his eyes. "This is where I belong."

Ryu scoffed. "Right. See you, then. Have fun, living with these...people," he said, shaking his head and heading back the way he came. "Oh, and Yabuki..." Hayato turned around again, so Ryu was facing the back of his head. "Even though we haven't spoken, doesn't mean you're not my best friend." Ryu turned and walked away, heart heavy. He didn't look back, but focused on the dirty basketball between his hands.

Hayato would always be his best friend.

>>><<<

 

Takeru and the others couldn't believe it when Ryu arrived back at the classroom, ball in-hand. They were certain that their teacher would have been beaten, or at least ruffled up a bit, but Ryu was as clean as ever; not a hair was out of place.

The ordeal had given him some credibility with the students - he had survived the 'graduated delinquents', after all. Takeru, the leader, had calmed down slightly, and had begun listening to Ryu, even if it was only an ounce.

Ryu himself was still reeling from his encounter with Hayato. The other had grown - both in height and muscles - and his face was fuller. His eyes held a defiance which he had never seen before, but the old, familiar hayato was still there, somewhere - Ryu had seen a glimpse of him when Hayato had recognised him. His hair was longer, too, and he swept it up into a messy ponytail. Long gone were the blonde streaks in his hair - it was a rich dark brown colour, almost black. His clothes were ragged; his cream boots were water-stained and muddy, his white shirt was tattered around the edges, and his jeans were two sizes too big, with gaping holes at the knees.

But he was still Hayato. Ryu had to see him again. He couldn't believe that Hayato was back to his old ways. There would be no tracksuit-wearing, bespecled teacher to save him now. If he was caught by the police, he would be in big trouble. This wasn't just fooling about anymore - it was something much more serious that Hayato was dabbling in.

 

>>><<<

 

It had been four weeks since he had seen Hayato, and Ryu was determined to search for him. The last time he entered what he now called 'Hayato's blocks', he had almost been beaten. He was lucky that Hayato was there, or else he might not have been able to leave the blocks by himself.

This didn't however, stop him from eating his lunch perched on the invisible bridge between towns.

Unbeknownst to him, a pair of eyes watched his every move. The same pair of eyes Ryu was aching to see again.

 

>>><<<

 

When spring disappeared, and summer rolled around, the heat was unbearable. Ryu had even given up on his suits, much to the delight of his students - they could now pick on his fashion sense. Ryu didn't pay them any attention - clothes were there to keep him cool, or warm, and to hide certain parts from others. He didn't really care what they looked like. As long as it wasn't pink.

It was past midnight, and Ryu had just finished grading some papers. His students were smarter than he had originally thought. Some had even managed to score over the pass mark. Satisfied with the results, Ryu sat back in his chair, sighing as he did so, and stretched.

Ryu quickly changed into his pyjamas, which really only consisted of boxers and a light shirt, and lay down on his bed with a contented groan. He lay sprawled on top of the covers, eyes closed, listening to the wind blow into his room and ruffle his calendar set upon the wall.

"Hey."

Ryu's heart almost leapt out of his chest as he shot up, coming face-to-face with Hayato.

"Wha--How--Hayato?" he stuttered, trying unsuccessfully to calm his heart down. Unfortunately, clutching at it desperately didn't help.

Hayato smiled. "Followed you from the blocks to the school. Hung out at that little ramen place until you came out. Trailed you here. Climbed in through the window. Did _not_ watch you get changed," he added quickly, seeing Ryu's face darken.

"Stalker."

"Kind of. But hey, you're used to me."

Ryu raised his eyebrows. "Excuse me? I thought we weren't friends anymore, mister 'High and Mighty'."

Hayato looked sheepish. "Look...I...I kind of change when I'm with those guys - I don't know - I'm a worse person around them. I couldn't get away from them to come and see you, so that's why I'm here, now. I'm only truly alone at night."

"You can be yourself then," Ryu finished, and Hayato nodded. "Sit." Hayato sat at the foot of the bed, watching as Ryu bunched his legs against his chest at the other end. "What're you doing back in a gang?"

Hayato lowered his eyes. "I...ran into some trouble a while back, and the only way I could repay them was to help them fight. They knew I was a good fighter," he added. "I hate it. But once everything is done, I can be normal again."

"Normal? You think you can just leave all that behind you? Look, I'm still getting messages from that club - the one I used to work in, before Yankumi came for me. You'll never leave that past."

Hayato was silent, then smiled. "Hey, Ryu. I missed you."

Ryu smiled back. "Nice to have you back, Hayato.

"Can I... sleep here?" Hayato asked, pulling the elastic which held his hair in a ponytail, and letting the strands frame his face.

"Huh?"

"I mean - I can't see you any other time."

"...sure."

Instead of sleeping on the floor, as Ryu had initially thought, Hayato grabbed his arm and forced him to lie down next to him. It was hot, it was sticky, and Ryu's small single bed could barely hold the both of them, but it was oddly comforting - having someone so close; someone you hadn't seen in years, but still held the same place in your heart.

 

>>><<<

 

That morning, Ryu woke up alone. He was disappointed, knowing that Hayato was back to the man he met the other day. He hated both the fact that Hayato was with those men, and the fact that Hayato himself hated it. Ryu figured Hayato was rather like a werewolf - during the day, he was someone completely different.

Ryu never met Hayato on the streets, and he had stopped stalking the place he had first met him when hayato had told him to stay away, one night when the two were once again sprawled over the covers. Hayato began coming over every night, and Ryu had to tell him to come through the door, or else the neighbours might ring the police on him. Hayato had just scoffed and ignored him, and continued coming through the window as he had.

 

>>><<<

 

Ryu didn't know when it started - this strange feeling whenever Hayato was around. No matter how much he tried to push it away, it defied him, growing ever stronger. It seemed sorse whenever Hayato would touch him. Ryu tried to avoid contact with the other as much as possible, but it just wasn't - Hayato had begun clinging to Ryu in his sleep, keeping Ryu clutched in his grip. Ryu wasn't getting much sleep.

Hayato had noticed that something was off, and called Ryu out on it one night.

"Hm? No, nothing's wrong," Ryu said distractedly, checking through scribbled notes at his desk as Hayato lounged on his bed, waving an uchiwa.

"Oh, come on. I'vebeen your friend for years - I know how to read you," he said, flapping the uchiwa faster in an attempt to wave away the heat. "Every time I come near, you freak out. Are you scared of me? Are you frightened I'll steal something or try to hurt you?" Hayato asked, sitting up with a concerned look on his face. If only Ryu was looking. "I will never hurt you," he said firmly, quickly grabbing Ryu's shoulders and turning him to face him. "I will never hurt you." He only let go when Ryu nodded.

They slept on the floor that night, sprawled-eagle on the carpet. Hayato had even taken off his shirt, which alone managed to cause Ryu a great struggle. Ryu forced himself to look away, something with made Hayato quite amused.

"I don't think you'll ever cease to surprise me," Hayato said quietly, just as they were drifting off.

"Hmm?"

"You. You're different, but in a good way. I like this Ryu, he smiles more. And he has an amazing smile," he murmured, before his eyes slid shut and his breathing evened out.

Ryu smiled.

>>><<<

 

"Oi, Odagiri, there's some dude with a ponytail outside, asking for you," Takeru said offhandedly a few days later, as the class returned from lunch. Ryu's head snapped up from reading math equations.

"What?"

"Yeah. He's just outside, at the gate. Nice hair," he added, chuckling at Ryu's hairstyle.

"Shut up. Don't make fun of the fountain. It keeps me cool. What did this guy look like?" Ryu said, moving his hand up to his hair.

Takeru laughed. "Uh...ponytail, sunglasses, white shirt... kinda creepy. So... you know... just - be careful and all, alright?" he said quickly, before rushing to his seat. Ryu smiled widely.

"Alright, everyone, take down the notes from the board. Takeru, you make sure they do," Ryu said, before rushing out of the classroom. He could just hear Takeru barking orders at the others as he exited the building.

Hayato was leaning against the gates when he arrived, looking nonchalant. Ryu didn't know which Hayato to expect.

"What're you doing here?" were the first, albiet unwanted, words from his mouth. Hayato smiled. He had smiled, he didn't smirk. Ryu knew this one.

"What, I can't come and see you when the others are off breaking into someplace?" he asked, flicking Ryu's fountain-ponytail and smiling. "I figured I could surprise you."

"Yeah, well, you did that," Ryu muttered. "I thought you were the leader, though."

Hayato shook his head. "No way - I just 'work' for them. I was the one closest to you that day, when you came by our blocks. That's why I grabbed you. They make it look as though I'm the leader, so I get in the most trouble," he explained, looking slightly distant.

"Are you still coming over tonight?"

Hayato laughed. "Yeah, yeah, don't worry. I was thinking that we could go grab dinner or something?" Ryu's eyebrows shot up. "I - I mean - I've noticed that you're usually really tired and... you probably don't want to cook, so --"

"Hayato, shut up, it's fine," Ryu interrupted, smiling slightly.

"Cool. Uh - what did you leave your kids with?"

"Huh? Oh, they're taking notes from the board."

"Yeah - no, they're not," Hayato said, pointing. Ryu turned, confused. The entire class was trying in vain to hide behind the fence, but they quickly scattered when an angry Ryu marched up to them.

Hayato laughed. Ryu really had changed.

He was a much better person.

>>><<<

 

Hayato climbed through the window earlier than usual, dressed in jeans which actually fit him and a leather jacket over a black shirt. Ryu smirked at him as he entered the room.

"Wow, we are dressed up," Ryu said, and hayato pulled a face.

"Shut up. Are you ready?"

Ryu looked down at himself. "No. Turn around while I change."

Ryu waited until Hayato had covered his eyes with his hands before moving to change. He quickly threw on a pair of faded jeans and a white shirt, shrugging on a thin black vest after a second thought.

Hayato whistled when Ryu gave him permission to open his eyes again, and Ryu hit him.

"I'm not a girl, don't do that," Ryu said, smiling inwardly, but feeling incredibly embarrassed.

"Well, I haven't seen you out of suits, 'school-wear', and boxers," Hayato said, shrugging. "Sorry if I appreciate your effort." Ryu laughed.

"Hey, are you going to use the door to come outside?" Ryu teased.

"Nope. And neither are you," Hayato answered, before grabbing Ryu and practically throwing him out the window. He landed with a soft thump, in quite an undignified position. Hayato soon followed, catching himself before he landed and ending up on his feet, smirking down at Ryu.

"You okay down there?"

"I'm fine, you bastard. I have to go lock that door, I hope you know," Ryu spat, gingerly standing up and fishing leaves from his hair.

"...oops."

>>><<<

 

After a few wrong turns and red traffic lights, the two arrived at the restaurant. When Hayato had asked him to dinner, Ryu had assumed he was talking about a little ramen stand, or Chinese takeout. Not an expensive-looking Italian restaurant like the one they were standing outside of.

Hayato gave him a look, and led him inside. They were promptly lead to a table for two next to the window, which Ryu could peer out of curiously. The night had just begun to rain, and drops of water clung to the glass, distorting images and reflecting the red lights of the traffic outside.

They ordered their food when the tall waiter came to them, but other than that, the two didn't speak. it was a comfortable silence, as Ryu watched the raindrops trail down the window, and Hayato watched Ryu with a small smile on his face.

They were both interrupted when the waiter came back with their drinks.

"This is some restaurant," Ryu started, as Hayato sipped his wine.

Hayato nodded. "I love it - it's been here for ages, but it's never over-crowded. It's just right," he said, gesturing to the other customers, who were too engrossed in their food and company to notice them. "I don't come here too often, though."

"Why not?"

"I didn't have anyone to bring with me - oh good, food's here," Hayato said quickly, busying himself with the plates of food the waiter was juggling. Ryu let it pass.

"Oh, here," Hayato said, picking the tomatoes out of Ryu's spaghetti and placing them onto his own plate.

"You remember?" Ryu said increduously. He couldn't believe someone would remember something so trivial.

"Of course," Hayato replied simply, shrugging and digging into his food with a strange animalistic elegance. Ryu chuckled, but did the same, the flavours of the spaghetti twirling delightedly around his mouth.

"Woah, this is awesome."

"Told you."

>>><<<

 

They had skipped dessert, aiming to storm the nearest convenience store and stock up on as much chocolate as they could. The night was quite cold, strangely enough, and Hayato subtley shrugged his leather jacket off, settling it around Ryu's shoulders carefully, as if to avoid letting Ryu know about it.

"What're you doing?" Ryu asked suddenly, turning.

Hayato scratched his nose. "...You looked cold, so I...here. Take it." Hayato thrust the jacket at Ryu, acting distant, but Ryu could see past that.

"Thanks. But like I said before, I'm no girl," he said, turning back and walking down the road again. Hayato quickly followed, not letting the subject drop until Ryu threatened to lock his window.

The walk back was peaceful. They spoke about everything and nothing at the same time, remembering old memories and laughing at old jokes. Ryu enjoyed walking down the rain-soaked street; the lights of the traffic and of the overhead buildings made such a beautiful sight reflected off the millions of raindrops on the ground. Hayato preferred to jump in the smaller puddles as they walked, not caring about Ryu's yelp when cold water was splashed upon him.

They did indeed buy two armloads full of assorted chocolate, as well as some other tidbits which Hayato had wanted. They spread their dessert on Ryu's coffee table, switching the television on but not paying much attention to the brightly coloured sets and strangely-dressed people.

The two spoke of every feeling; of every emotion they felt they had to hide during their highschool years. They spoke unguarded; every facade broken down once alone, with just the other for company.

Hayato and Ryu fell asleep in Ryu's living room, under a thin quilt, but together nonetheless.

 

>>><<<

 

Ryu's class loved him the next day, when he showed up with the food he and Hayato had been unable to finish.

"What's all this?" Takeru asked, as he walked in.

"A gift," Ryu said, smiling widely as student after student thanked him.

"No, I mean - what do you want?"

"Eh?"  
"You must want something in return, right?" Takeru asked slyly, walking to his desk while his friends helped themselves to the food.

"Nope. Nothing."

"Really."

"Yes."

And just like that, the entire class managed to behave themselves for the day. Because Ryu hadn't asked for anything in return, they had taken it upon themselves to stay out of trouble, and Ryu made sure to thank them at the end of the day.

"Hey, Odagiri - who was that man you met the other day?" Takeru said abruptly after school.

"An old friend. Oh, I meant to thank you. If you hadn't rolled your ball down that hill, I would never have met him again," Ryu said, packing away his things.

Takeru looked taken aback. "A _friend?"_

Ryu laughed. "Believe it or not, I used to be a student of 3-D. I hated school, teachers - authority in general. But one teacher showed us all that the world wasn't completely against us - one teacher. Just one person can change your life."

"You...were in 3-D?"

" _That_ was what you took from that?"

>>><<<

 

It was late when Ryu trudged home. There was a sudden I-don't-know-if-I-have-to-be-there meeting, and so he stayed, listening to the seemingly endless comments about the new patterns on the school scarves.

Ryu wondered if Hayato had climbed in through his window and was now waiting for him. He was almost home; it was just a few streets away.

If only two men hadn't stopped in his path, he would have been home much faster.

 

>>><<<

 

Hayato had indeed climbed through Ryu's window, and, finding Ryu nowhere in sight, decided to look about the place. It wasn't unusual for Ryu to be late; sometimes he stayed at the school for impromptu meetings or to ask other teachers their opinion on something Hayato probably couldn't even pronounce.

As Hayato helped himself to whatever was in Ryu's fridge, his mind drifted to the night before. The two had fallen asleep, stomachs sated and not quite drunk, in what Hayato believed was possibly the most comfortable position ever. He had been honestly happy in that moment.

He hummed to himself as he turned the television on. His days were empty, now; there was no-one of importance there. Yabuki Hayato lived for the night. There was nothing special about breaking into stores or mugging teenagers. Nights held a special meaning; a feeling he thought he had lost long ago.

An hour rolled by, and another, and another. Hayato was about to fall asleep, watching a young girl with her skirt too short perform her new song. They all sounded the same, he thought; high-pitched and with no personality to their synthesised voices.

Then the doorbell rang.

Hayato sighed and lurched himself off the couch, scratching himself before he opened the door.

The drink in his hand crashed to the floor.

The man in front of him was not Ryu. Could not be Ryu. He lay on the doorstep, legs at an odd angle. His head and shoulders were propped up by the wall behind him, and his breathing was shallow and slight. His face was covered in scratches and bruishes; the corner of his mouth was bleeding, staining his porcelain face. His shirt was ripped and incredibly dirty. His hair was ruffled and matted with dried blood - some still glistened on the strands.

His eyes were closed.

"Holy sh-- Ryu!" Hayato swore, bending down and shaking the body in front of him. "Ryu! Are you with me? Fuck, don't leave me now... Ryu!" But Ryu remained motionless.

Hayato put one arm around his shoulders, and one under his knees, lifting him up carefully and rushing him inside.

It was the scene he had never wanted to see.

>>><<<

 

Ryu's vision was blurry as he opened his eyes, squinting at the harsh light. Everything was white and cream, and his limbs felt heavy. His head was pounding.

A familiar face came into his vision, then, worry etched deep into his eyes. Ryu attempted to say something, but when he opened his mouth, he could only manage a strange rasping sound.

"Ryu?" Ryu turned his head fully to meet Hayato's gaze. "Quick! Tell me - do you know who I am?" Ryu frowned. Of course he did. However, Hayato took his frown as a bad sign, and his face instantly dropped. "You - I'm Hayato. Ha-ya-to. Your best friend. Water? Is that what you want?" Hayato reached over to pour Ryu a glass of water, which he had been gesturing to. "Here you go. So anyway, my last name is -"

"Yabuki."

"Yes! Oh, you're already getting your memory back!"

"No, you imbecile, I never lost it. Of course I know who you are," Ryu struggled out, after hydrating his throat.

"Oh."

"Ugh, everything hurts," Ryu complained, as Hayato took the glass from him. "My head, my hands, even my _teeth_ hurt. I haven't felt like this since high school."

"You were beaten up pretty badly. I started freaking out after I saw that wound on your head, so I called an ambulance."

So Ryu was in hospital. "Why is everything so blurry?"

"That'd be because they had to fit the bandage over one eye. You look like a cross between a zombie and a pirate," Hayato said, smiling until Ryu shifted and groaned. "You okay?" Ryu nodded. "Do you know who did this to you? The doctor asked me - I think he thinks that I did it." Hayato's face darkened slightly.

Ryu laughed shortly, but a sharp pain shot through his body and he moaned. "Uh...it was no-one."

"Ryu, look at me." Ryu reluctantly turned his head to the other. "I know you. You're lying. Was it someone I know?"

Ryu sighed. "I was - _ow_ \- those two you hang out with," he said quietly, turning his good eye to look at the blank ceiling. But Hayato was too quiet, so he looked back at him, and sighed.

Hayato's fists were holding tightly onto his knees in a vain attempt to calm himself down. His teeth were clenched together, and his nostrils were flared in anger. His usually warm brown eyes were clouded over with hate; Ryu was sure Hayato wasn't even aware of him anymore.

"Hayato. Hayato!" Ryu rasped out. Hayato didn't move his head, but still looked down at him. "This is why I didn't tell you."

"Fucking bastards," he said between his teeth. "I'll kill them."

"You will not, you stupid idiot," Ryu said, but couldn't help the slight smile on his face. "That'd make you worse than them."

Hayato relaxed slightly. "You have no idea how hard it was to see you like that," he said. "I don't know what to do about them..."

"You could--"

"Don't _you_ worry about it. You just... get better," Hayato said, smiling down at him. "I've gotta go."

"Don't tell me you're going to go see them?" Ryu asked, a little incredulously.

"No, don't worry. I have to go see my brother," he reassured, smiling. "I am! Really!"

 

>>><<<

 

He wasn't. And Ryu knew it. He could tell that Hayato was lying, just like he could tell that Ryu was. But he let him go, for reasons unbeknownst to him. The fire had died down in Hayato's eyes - maybe that was the reason he now found himself at home alone.

Hayato hadn't come by the hospital again. It had been a week. Ryu realised how quiet it could be without the other, and didn't like it one bit. His house practically echoed, without the sound of Hayato clattering around in the kitchen.

His injuries had healed quite fast - it was the bump on his head which had kept him in hospital the longest, so that the doctors could keep an eye on him. His ribs were still a bit bruised, and his head sometimes hurt him, but the pain was nothing compared to the sheer lonliness of not having Hayato there.

It was stupid, feeling like this. Hayato had only been visiting him a few weeks, and he had been living years without the other one.

Years without the one he may have fallen in love with.

Curse him for worming his way past his cold facade all those years ago, and curse him for showing up again, when he hadn't been expecting him.

 

>>><<<

 

His class almost tackled him when he went back to work, throwing questions and theories at him. The newspapers had published his story - he had been in much trouble with the principal when the school had found out. A teacher being involved in a "gang fight", as the newspapers had described, was not good for the reputation of the school.

Ryu told his class to sit down, and they obeyed, eyes on their teacher.

"I take it you've all read the paper?" The class nodded. "I want to settle everything. Nothing of what those articles says is true."

"Was it the guy you met the other day?" Takeru piped up from the back, acting tough, though his words were soft.

"No," Ryu said firmly. "He was the one to take me to the hospital. Two men attacked me, to get to him - one of the most cowardly ways of fighting. They left me where they knew he'd find me," he explained. "I never want you to do that, alright? If you must fight, _never_ do something as low as that." The class nodded again, and Ryu smiled. "Alright, then - class time."

The class groaned.

>>><<<

 

Ryu was cleaning the blackboard when Takeru came up to him, once everyone else had gone home for the day.

"Takeru? Everything okay?" Ryu asked.

"I was thinking about your story before and... well... don't you feel as though it's still his fault you were hurt?" Takeru asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

Ryu frowned. "Of course not. It's not his fault that he has to stay with them. Those kinds of guys cling to you and never let you leave. Do me a favour, Takeru - don't ever let me catch you with people like that." Takeru nodded, not liking the anger in Ryu's eyes. "Hayato has never hurt me purposefully, and I don't think he'd do something to hurt me now."

"You trust him."

Ryu looked at Takeru; looked into his eyes, full of questions, but mostly confusion. He'd been in that place before - he couldn't understand how trust worked. He smiled. "Yes, I do. Completely."

The room was quiet for a while, whilst Ryu picked up the litter from the ground and threw it into the trash can Takeru held for him.

"Weren't you one of us, though?" Takeru suddenly asked.

Ryu looked up at him from the ground. "Yes. So was Hayato."

"The one--"

"The one I met the other day, yes."

"Then how did you get beaten up so badly?"

"I was outnumbered, and out of practice." Ryu chuckled. "They hit me over the head with a steel pole, I found out later. Hurts like hell, too - wanna see?" When Takeru nodded, slightly unsure, Ryu gave him a small smile and stood back up, turning around. He raised his hands to his hair, and lifted the fine strands. Ryu could feel Takeru's eyes on him as he trailed his fingers over his own scalp, searching for the scar he knew was there. "Here."

He felt Takeru step closer, and heard an intake of air. He wasn't expecting, however, soft lips upon the nape of his neck. His eyes widened, and he whipped around, staring at Takeru who was still too close. Ryu stepped back.

"What're you doing?!"

"I like you," Takeru said, simply.

"That doesn't mean you can go around kissing people, Takeru," Ryu said, flustered.

"I haven't kissed you, yet."

"Don't you dare," Ryu threatened with a glare.

"Why? Is there some problem?"

"Of course there's a problem! I'm your teacher, for crying out loud."

"Nah, that's not it. You already like someone," he said slyly.

"What? I'm not discussing this wih you. Go home, Takeru."

"Sorry, but I'm no good with rejection," he said, sitting down on a desk.

For some reason - for some strange, bizarre reason - Ryu found himself telling Takeru everything. They sat in the classroom as day turned into night. Takeru listened intently as Ryu spoke, finally getting everything off his mind - everything concerning Hayato.

"Why are you listening to me?" Ryu finally asked, casting his student a curious glance.

"Because I trust you. And because I have a question..."

>>><<<

 

The next few days left Ryu tired and weak. He was stressing more than he probably should - his students' exams were fast approaching.

He was allowed to leave early, as the other teachers had noticed he was looking rather pale. He sighed happily as he entered his familiar house, which still seemed quite empty. Maybe he should get a cat.

Ryu unhurridely made himself a quick sandwich, and made his way to his room with both his late lunch and his briefcase. He stretched before walking in, inhaling sharply as he opened the door.

"What're you doing here?" Ryu asked.

Hayato stood in his room, bent over with a shoe in-hand and looking at him with wide eyes.

"What're you doing home from work?" Hayato countered, straightening up.

"They let me leave early," he replied. "Are you stealing something? Has it come to this?"

"No - these are my shoes," Hayato said shortly. "I thought you trusted me."

"Of course I do," Ryu replied quickly, ignoring the pain behind those brown eyes. Ryu could see now that those sneakers were definately not his own. "Why are you breaking into my house to get them now?"

"The guys aren't letting me out of their sight," Hayato said, sitting on the end of the bed as Ryu set his sandwich and briefcase down on his desk. "They suddenly disappeared somewhere, so I escaped to grab these."

"Why didn't you just ask me for them?"

"It's because of you I'm staying away."

Ryu froze. "What?"

"They threatened to hurt you again - threatened to kill you - unless I stayed with them. What else was I meant to do?" Hayato said, voice raising slightly at the end. He was confused - he was desperate. Hayato ran his hands through his hair, which was free of it's usual ponytail.

"Did you walk through the door when the ambulance came?"

"What?"

"When I was attacked, and the ambulance came. Did you walk through the door when they took me away?"

Hayato smiled. "Maybe. Maybe not. The only ones who know are me, the ambulance guys, and nextdoor's cat."

"Stay."

>>><<<

 

Just like that, his house was warm again; it was comfortable again. Hayato lay on his bed, throwing his keys in the air as Ryu rushed through his work. He was talking, of what Ryu wasn't sure of, but the sound of his deep voice filling the room made the entire atmosphere of the place morph completely into something amazing.

"Ryu, can I have your sandwich?" Hayato asked, and Ryu gave him half.

"Can I ask something?" Ryu asked suddenly.

"What?"

"Why do you want to protect me so much?"

"Because you're a precious person...to me," Hayato said simply, biting into his sandwich and exclaiming happily at the taste.

Ryu's heart knocked against his ribcage. There was no reply to that - how could one reply to that? - so he quickly busied himself with his work again, until his phone rang, and he ran out of the room after checking the number.

He came back a while later. Hayato had changed into his sleep wear - boxers - and was fanning himself with one of Ryu's uchiwas again.

"Hey, uh - quick question - would it be absolutely terrible if those guys were sent to jail?" Ryu asked.

"What?"

"I told the police a few days ago about them - about you. I know - stop complaining, I'm trying to explain - but it was the only thing I could do. Actually, I hadn't thought of it until a student brought it up," Ryu said, thinking back to that day spent after school with Takeru. He'd tell Hayato about the kiss later.

"And? Do you know how much trouble I could be in?" Hayato said, sitting up.

"I called a few people. Turns out, the student who told me to tell on them has a cousin in the police force - a detective. He, paired with a certain Yankumi, are a force to be reckoned with."

"You didn't."

"I did."

"...am I in trouble?"

"A little. They found out that you were forced to do everything, but even then... you've got a whole lot of community service ahead of you. And a heck of a lot of fines." Ryu was suddenly enveloped in a bone-crushing hug. "You're welcome."

>>><<<

 

Ryu sighed contently as he lowered himself onto the mattress next to Hayato.

"Ryu... what you did...."

"Shut up, get over it," Ryu said, but smiled at him in the dark.

The two attempted to sleep, but both were wide awake.

"...hey, Hayato?"

"Mm?"

"What did you mean before, when you said I was a 'precious person'?"

Hayato was silent for a while, and Ryu could only hear his own heartbeat in the otherwise soundless room.

"It means exactly that," Hayato said slowly. "You're the person most precious to me. I would literally die for you." Hayato looked at Ryu, who was staring wide-eyed. "I...I love you. I always have and I always will."

Ryu felt every emotion inside of him threaten to burst him open at the seams at that moment. The sheer love in Hayato's eyes was unwavering, and so strong.

Hayato moved, sitting up so that one arm was resting on either side of Ryu's head, his hair lightly tickling Ryu's face as it hung down above him.

"Can I kiss you?"

Ryu didn't have a moment to respond before Hayato was lowering his head, and then there was barely any space between their lips. Ryu clutched onto the sheets below him, desperate to keep some form of control over his own body.

He could feel every warm breath the other exhaled, the only sound being that of his raspy voice as he did so.

They broke at the same time; they needed more.

Hayato's lips met Ryu's softly, and pulled away, but Ryu quickly moved up to kiss him again.

His emotions were bounding around his body uncontrollably. Those emotions, most of which he never knew he had, started controlling him. He couldn't think - the only thing he knew was that he needed to kiss Hayato again.

So he did, uncertainly reaching up and winding an arm around his neck, and Hayato _moaned_ , sending his mind haywire.

Hayato's hands trailed up and down Ryu's torso, slipping under his shirt. Ryu shivered, feeling every crease, bump and calluse on those hands as they flitted over his sides.

That night, he gave himself wholly to Yabuki Hayato.

Hayato no longer comes through the window.

He uses the door.

 

\--the end


End file.
